Sharktales 2
by strong man
Summary: Oscar and Angie are now dating but she's not the only one who had a secret crush on him, turns out that his boss,Sykes has the hots for him as well and in another part of the ocean, Lenny is deeply in love with Bruse he's been dating for five years and it expect to be engaged under his his father's approval which he happily did
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first and only fic of my movie Shark tales 2, nothing to this except this is gonna be a sexy couple, Sykes's body and Lenny's are good-looking and the character Bruse is from Finding Nemo_**

**_Date:_ **May 23 2012

**_Pairings: _**Oscar/Sykes, Lenny/Bruce **(Slash)**

Oacar was swimming Angie home after their romantic date, Lenny was chatting with his father about his sexuality and has been dating a very handsome shark named Bruse whom he met not but five years ago when he was swimming around, it was love at first sight

"Thanks for tonight" She said putting a hand on his shoulder before kissing his cheek and swam off home leaving Oscar to sigh as he looked as hair whisked in the wave of the ocean until Sykes whispered his name

"Sykes...what are... you doing man? He said with a confused face

"Just come here...it's important" He whispered back after looking around then he did as he was told but was he hiding something?

Suddenly, Mrs Sanchez was looking for Sykes so he gasped and pulled Oscar inside the sewer

"Sykes...where are you my little starfish" She called out

Oscar was about to open his mouth to say something but gave his employe a tight hug but it wasn't enough so he kissed him without warning

Sanchez noticed and put her hands on his hips then Sykes pulled away

"Oh..Mrs Sanchez...I didn't see you there, I was busy making-out with my boyfriend

"You never told me you two were in love" She said in a stern look

"Yeah..we're totally a couple" He said quite nervously then held his boyfriend close and whispered into his ear "Just go along with it" and he didn't like what he was hearing, he can't just pretend to be one of those homos cause in reality, he like girls and only girls but he was his boss so he put a hand behind his head

It took Mrs Sanchez a great amount to prove that Sykes was gay until she believed him straight away "Okay...If your will to go as far as with dating your employee then that's enough for me" With that she left from their sights

Oscar pushed Sykes away while coughing of another male fish kissing him, take the taste out of his mouth

"Sykes...what would you do that? He said crossing his arms

"You want the truth..fine...I love you Oscar" He admitted to him with eager

The rapping fish just swan back against the wall while the Puffer-fish tried to open his heart you him

"That is it, I quit if you are in love with me...leave me alone" He said being a homophobic before swimming away as fast as he could

Sykes wanted to follow him to make him understand but that could only scar him plus it was a risky move to make when Katie Current was swimming around snagging news that she could get her fins on and put it LIVE

* * *

"Dad...please, let me marry him" He said holding Bruce's two fins and kissed his cheek but before his father could say anything, Bruce swam up to him

"Sir...with all due respect, I think that being in love is equal and those in love should we with the one they love no matter what" He said looking at Lenny who as next to him, fin in fin

Don Lino who had his arms crossed, looked at Lenny's eyes and saw that he cares deeply for this shark as he did with Don Ira but things didn't work out...he wanted to have a homosexual relationship and when he asked him about it, he immediately turned him down

Lenny and Bruce looked at each other and hugged before turning their backs which shocked him

"Lenny, Bruce..wait" He said making Lenny go to his father with his fins on his hips

"I-uh" He spoke nervously then closed his eyes" You can marry your boyfriend if you want" He was shocked that the three hugged him but he hugged back then pulled away

"Thanks dad" He said he swam off with his lover making Don sniffed

"My son is growing up" He said shedding a tear

Oscar was sitting in his crib, watching his flat screen Television while his arms were crossed

"I can't believe that my boss is in love with me, I'm attractive and everything but I'm with Angie plus I'm do not like him in that way" He said

It wasn't until he heard a knock on the window forcing him to look hoping it wasn't Sykes but it was instead Lenny with another Shark he had never seen before so he swam outside to see them

"Lenny...how's it going bro? He said giving his some loving

"Great" He said swimming to his best friend

"So...who's this right here? He said nudging his head over to his meaning

Oh...this wonderful Shark is my mate, Bruce" He cuddled under his fin and batted his eyes twice much to Oscar's disgust

"Who...Lenny, you never told me that you were...you know, one of them

Anyway...me and Bruce were wondering if we could use the Whale Wash as the ceremony for our wedding" He said rubbing his own fin down

Oscar thought about it and though he disapproved of homosexuality, his friend was deeply in love

"Okay...fine, y'all can have your wedding" He said after sighing and Lenny was about to hug him

"Woh..Woh, watch it...don't hug me bro" He said thinking that it's gay

"Well...thanks anyway" He said stopping himself and Oscar begun to swim back inside when Bruce swam up to him

Actually, we would like to sleep here tonight" He said smiling then Lenny swan beside him

"Fine by me but I don't want my crib to messy" He said stating the rules

"Don't worry about it, we'll sleep upstairs" Lenny said then he and Bruce swam close inside the apartment, Oscar thought that it was about their sex life but it wasn't so he grunted in disgust before going in for the day

_**I'm a fan of Sharktale and only watched this for fun when I was a kid but come to realized that Lenny was gay as I got older, I watched the movie again at the beginning of summer when my friend brought the movie for my class to see and discovered a little gay scene where Don Lino kissed Don Ira on both cheeks**_

_**As always, reviews are accepted and as for Angie...she's fun, exciting and great but Sykes is also fallen I love with his employee...now Oscar is in a love triangle and another scene is at the races plus some say this is a coming out move in Lenny's version **_


	2. Syke's Sleepless Night

_**This is my second chapter of Sarktale 2, a lot of you guys loved my first chapter and I wanna tell you just how mush that I appreciate it so I'm gonna keep writing for your guys**_

_**Pairings:**_ Oscar/Sykes, Lenny/Bruce **(Slash)**

Sykes was in his apartment tossing and turning but as hard as he tired to go to sleep that night, all he could think about was Oscar. Each night has always been the same since his employee got together with Angie...started having these on-going attractions.

Just then, the blowfish screamed out of his bed, panting but rushed to his sink and looked into the mirror then called down "Okay...nice and easy" He felt himself getting ready to puff up as he did as whenever he gets really angry which happens rather often.

After cooling down, he cupped his hands with water and splashed some on his face in order to wake him from his fantasy then panted more before swimming back to bed. He went to sleep hoping that will stop him from having then same fantasy each night cause he hasn't done him any good.

He got up again for the last "Maybe I just need some fresh air" He though before getting out feeling he was losing a lot of sleep which he was and that was NEVER a good sign, he was trying to get some shut-eye but he could barely open his eyes until Sykes opened the door leading to the outside.

It was Don Lino stand in front of him but he can only see the outlines of his body "Lino...what are you doing here? He said after yawning "My son is madly in love with another shark named Bruce and I need your help" He said noticing that he was drowsy "Wow...are you okay? He asked worried about his best friend.

Sykes blinked his eyes twice reducing from his sleep-walking stage and back to reality then looked at his shark buddy eye to eye "Hey...you okay? He said for the second time with a fin on his back.

"Lino...you got to help me" He said begging until the shark pulled him into a giant hug cause he knew what he was going through as he also went through the process when he found out Lenny was gay "What's wrong" He said acting like a father figure to the blowfish since he had never even meet his real father.

They parted from their embrace, he was about to tell the shark the truth but had to make sure that it was only between them "I promise...now, what's bugging you" He demanded. Sykes took a deep breath "It's Oscar...I love him but he's straight" He said smoothly then started in depression.

"Awww I'm sorry" He said and the blowfish explained the whole story then after, the shark smiled but smelled that he hasn't slept in days so he offered for him to stay at his place for the night cause tomorrow was the day that Sykes was going to confront his crush, he agreed and they both swam to the Titanic ship.

* * *

Meanwhile at the top of the reef, Oscar was sleeping in his bed peacefully dreaming about Angie until rudely interrupted by Lenny and Bruce's weight so he angrily put the pillows over his ears grunting in annoyance.

He was friends with Lenny for sure but he had to kick him and his mate out an order to have a good nights rest after partying last night so he got up yawned s bit before staring at the two sharks, he shook Lenny up who shook Bruce up.

The two yawned and turned to see an angered fish. Lino and Sykes were just swimming along until Lino noticed in the Oscar was scolding at his son and his boyfriend then sent them away.

Don Lino cares very deeply about his son and Bruce but he couldn't risk losing any sleep so he just continued to his destination but Sykes was hopelessly staring at his crush who was grunted as he was getting back into his bed until he slapped himself out of it.

"Get ahold of yourself...you need to get some rest" He said to himself then went to catch up with his best friend.

**(0)**

At the garage, Lenny said to Bruce that this was once Oscar's home, the bull shark looked around then at his boyfriend until it turned into a long-awaiting first kiss on the lips then parted "Come on...we should get some sleep" Lenny said not blaming Oscar one bit cause he was right cause their could never fit in a building.

The bull shark nodded and got onto the matrass then felt two wet fins, tail and warmth wrapped around him, it was Lenny "tomorrow, can we get married since your dad gave me his blessing? He said wondering.

Sure, we can marry inside the boat where my brothe-"He paused in the middle cause it was too heartbreaking and he knew that it wasn't Oscar's fault so a tear ran down his cheek plus down Bruce's back forcing him to turn around

He placed a fin on his cheek which the tear came from and wiped it away "Sorry, I forgot" He said scooting his closer to his body "It's okay" Lenny said sniffling. The two sharks got as much warmth as possible from each other until falling asleep, Lenny didn't feel Bruce's kiss on the nose as his goodnight

Barely Lenny's eyes were open and a smile was on his face before returning the kiss as his goodnight

_**I don't know if you guys will like this chapter or not but whatever...moving on, Lenny will be married to Bruce very soon, Sykes is very delusional in this and has Insomnia. A song with the same name by L2 is played about Sykes's feelings.**_

_**Review if you feel like it and share your feeling about this**_


End file.
